J'ai faim
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: ... de quoi ? Et qui a faim ? Lisez pour savoir ! XD


**Auteur :**Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** C'est marqué dans le résumé ! XD

Voili voilou ! Une petite fic que j'ai pondu comme ça ... J'espère quelle vous plaira !

Bisous à tous !

Bonne lecture !

**J'ai faim ...**

C'est l'histoire de Dôméki. Dôméki, qui était seul, dans son lit, à tourner dans tous les sens.

Son ventre criait à l'aide.

Il gargouillait.

Dôméki avait **faim**.

Des choses qui arrivent parfois la nuit, vers 2 heures du matin.

Euh ...

Pour la petite explication : depuis que Dôméki était devenu un client de la boutique, il avait décidé de squatter chez Yûko la semaine.

En gros, la boutique de Yûko lui servait de pensionnat.

Parce que Yûko habite plus prêt du lycée que lui.

Et puis, comme ça, il pouvait faire chier Watanuki encore plus.

Mais ça, vous vous en doutiez ...

Donc, Dôméki avait faim.

Et ça lui donnait mal au ventre, tellement il avait faim ...

Dôméki : _Il me semble qu'il reste de la soupe de la veille ..._

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, les yeux à moitiés ouverts ...

Il traversa le couloir, bâillant ouvertement, en tanguant un peu ...

Il entra dans la pièce. La première et seule chose qu'il vit : le placard.

Dôméki : _... petits gâteaux ..._

Il s'en approcha et voulut l'ouvrir ...

En même temps qu'un autre protagoniste.

Watanuki, le regardant en plissant les yeux parce qu'il n'est pas très réveillé : ...

Dôméki, se grattant la tête en bâillant : ... salut ... t'as une sale gueule au réveil ...

Watanuki, qui n'a pas la force gueuler : ... j'te signale que t'es pas mieux que moi !... espèce de gouinfre ...

Dôméki : ... gouinfre toi-même ... t'allais ouvrir le placard toi aussi ...

Watanuki : ... gromelle, gromelle ...

Dôméki : ... y a des gâteaux dans le placard, non ?...

Watanuki : ... ouais ... t'en veux ?...

Dôméki : ... ça me faisait envie à vrai dire ...

Watanuki : ... moi aussi ... parce que y a plus de soupe de miso ... Mokona s'est tout enfilé avant que j'aille me coucher ...

Dôméki : ... saleté de boule de poils parlante ...

Watanuki : ... saloperie, tu veux dire ... on partage les gâteaux ?...

Dôméki : ... tu peux toujours courir ...

Watanuki : Mais ... j'ai faim moi aussi !...

Dôméki, prenant tranquillement la boîte : ... ouais mais moi je suis un sportif ...

Watanuki : ... j'vois pas le rapport !...

Dôméki, écoutant religieusement Watanuki : crounch crounch

Watanuki : GYAAAAAH !!! IL EST EN TRAIN DE TOUT BOUFFER CE...

Et hop ! Il retrouva avec un biscuit dans la bouche !

Dôméki, qui tient toujours le biscuit de Watanuki : ... tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Yûko ...

Watanuki : ...huuuuuuuumph...huuuumph...

Il prit le biscuit dans sa main en en croquant un bout.

Watanuki, qui est plus réveillé : J'y avais pas pensé ...

Dôméki, qui est plus réveillé lui aussi : Ouais, c'est vrai ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Tu sais où est la clé ?

Watanuki : La clé de la porte ?... euh ...

Il fouilla dans le placard ...

Watanuki, lui tendant la clé : Tiens, la voilà ...

Dôméki, la prenant : Tu mets la clé dans le placard, toi ?...

Watanuki : Ca te dérange ?...

Dôméki : ... ben c'est pas trop pratique ...

Watanuki : ... ouais ...

Dôméki partit fermer à clé ...

Dôméki : Comme ça, on est tranquilles ...

Watanuki : Ouais ...

Dôméki : crounch crounch

Watanuki : Bouffe pas tous les gâteaux !!!

Dôméki, lui tendant la boîte : T'en veux ?

Watanuki, prenant un biscuit : Merci.

Dôméki : Y en a plus.

Watanuki : QUOIIIIIIIIIII !?! T'AS DEJÀ TOUT BOUFFE !?!

Dôméki : ... y a du chocolat dans le placard ?

Watanuki, sautant dans le placard pour le prendre : OUAIS !!! MAIS T'EN AURAS PAS !!!

Dôméki : ...

Il partit se planter juste derrière Watanuki. Alors que celui-ci avança la belle tablette vers sa bouche, Dôméki s'en empara d'une main et se régala avec ...

Watanuki, se retournant : GYAAAAH !!! C'est à moi ça !!!

Dôméki : Y a pas ton nom marqué dessus.

Watanuki : RRRRHHHHAAAAAA !!! GROS CON DE DÔMEKI !!!

Dôméki, avant de croquer encore une fois la tablette : Arrête d'hurler, tu ne vas plus avoir de voix.

Watanuki, lui piquant la tablette de chocolat : Donne-moi ça !

Il mangea aussi. Il n'allait pas laisser Dôméki tout manger, ça non !

Watanuki : ... aaaaaaah ... c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait ...

Dôméki, tentant de récupérer le chocolat : À moi aussi, c'est ce qu'il me faut ...

Watanuki, serrant la friandise contre lui : Non ! C'est pas pour toi !

Dôméki : Je peux passer à la torture si tu veux.

Watanuki, bleu : C-C-C-Comment ça à la torture ?!

Dôméki, avec de gros doigts malicieux, lui châtouilla énergiquement les côtes ...

Watanuki, se tordant dans tous les sens : GYAAAH !!! MDR !!! ARRÊTE DÔMEKI !!! GYAAAAAH !!!

La tablette de chocolat échappa des doigts de Watanuki et tomba par terre.

Dôméki, la ramassant : Cool !

Et il termina la tablette une seule bouchée, le temps que Watanuki se remette de la "torture" ...

Watanuki : Aaaaaah ! J'ai rien mangééééé !

Dôméki : Deux biscuits et quinze carrés de chocolats, t'appelles ça rien ?

Watanuki : OUAIS BEN TOI TU T'ES FAIT TOUTE LA BOÎTE DE BISCUITS À CE QUE JE SACHE !!!

Dôméki : ... cool, des prunes salées !

Watanuki : Gyah !!! C'est pas vrai !!! Il va tout dévaliser !!!

Dôméki, qui avait déjà commencé à entammer le bocal de prunes : miam Ch'est bon.

Watanuki, mal à l'aise : ...

Dôméki, lui tendant le bocal : T'en veux ?

Watanuki : ... ouais, pourquoi pas ?...

Ils s'installèrent sur la table et mangèrent les prunes ...

Watanuki, prenant une prune : C'est souvent que tu bouffes la nuit ?

Dôméki : Ouais. Et toi ?

Watanuki, un peu rouge : ... j'avoue que ... j'aime bien manger la nuit moi aussi ...

Dôméki : Rougis pas pour ça ! Au moins ça me fait un copain pour le souper.

Watanuki, encore plus rouge : J'SUIS PAS TON COPAIN !!!

Dôméki : Ah bon ?

Watanuki, cramoisi : ... euh ... RHHHAAA !!! Laisse tomber !...

Dôméki regarda Watanuki, se demandant si par hasard celui-ci n'aurait pas en tête une définition de "copain" autre que le synonyme de "camarade".

Dôméki : ... tu crois qu'il y a du saké dans le frigo ?

Watanuki : On va quand même pas se bourrer la gueule !?! Et puis Yûko elle va nous trucider !!!

Dôméki, déjà en train de sortir la dernière bouteille de saké du réfrigérateur : Des vacances de saké ne lui feront pas de mal !

Watanuki : ... je tiens pas l'alcool à vrai dire ...

Dôméki, se rasseyant sur la table : Je sais.

Il ouvrit la bouteille ...

Dôméki : On va s'marrer !

Watanuki : gloups

Dôméki : À la tienne !

Et il but ...

Watanuki : ... tu as une ... sacrée descente, Dôméki !...

Dôméki, s'essuyant la bouche : Ouais. C'est que j'ai l'habitude.

Watanuki : ... j'ai deviné ...

Dôméki, lui passant la bouteille : À toi.

Watanuki, hésitant à la prendre : ... euh ...

Dôméki : Allez ...

Il lui mit la bouteille dans la main.

Dôméki : C'est d'la bonne.

Watanuki : ... ben ... si tu le dis ...

Watanuki porta le gouleau à ses lèvres ...

Watanuki : _... est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ?... être bourré à côté de Dôméki c'est la honte ..._

Dôméki : T'embrasses la bouteille ?

Watanuki : J't'emmerde !!!

Dôméki : Alors bois !

Et Watanuki but ...

Watanuki : C'est foooooooooooooort !!!

Dôméki : C'est bon ?

Watanuki : ... moui ...

Dôméki : Tu vois que c'est bon ! Bon ben passe-moi la bouteille maintenant ...

Watanuki : J'en ai même pas bu une goulée !

Dôméki : Je croyais que tu tenais pas l'alcool.

Watanuki : Mais...je...RRRHHHAAAA !!! Tiens, la voilà ta bouteille !

Dôméki, prêt à boire : Merci !

Watanuki : C'est pas moi qui serai bourré comme ça ...

Dôméki : glou glou glou

Watanuki : _... heu ... il boit pas un peu beaucoup ?..._

Dôméki, lui passant la bouteille ( il un peu rouge à cause de tout l'alcool qui vient de boire ... ) : T'as dormi tout à l'heure ?

Watanuki, avant de boire un peu : Un peu ... mais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre ...

Dôméki : Quel rêve ?

Watanuki, en arrêt sur image avec le gouleau à la bouche : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, regardant à l'opposé de Dôméki : Regarde ! Il reste des noix de cajou dans le placard !

Dôméki, récupérant la bouteille : Ne change pas de conversation.

Watanuki, tournant sa tête vers Dôméki, bleu : ... tu veux vraiment savoir ?...

Dôméki : glou glou

Watanuki : ... ben ...

Les deux : ...

Watanuki : ... je me faisais courser par une boule de riz géante ...

Dôméki : ... une ... boule de riz ?... à quoi ?

Watanuki : ... à la crevette ...

Dôméki : ... hum ... c'est pas mauvais ça ... et puis ?

Watanuki : ... ben ... en fait ... à la fin, elle m'attrappe ... et puis ... en fait ... euh ... ben en fait ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... la boule de riz ... c'était ... c'était ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : ... toi ...

**Gros silence**

Dôméki : T'as pas un peu trop bu, toi ?

Watanuki : Non !!! J'me suis réveillé en sursaut, et après, impossible de me rendormir !!! Ce qui explique pourquoi je me retrouve coincé ici avec toi ...

Dôméki : ... ah ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : T'as une vision très sexy de moi.

Watanuki, en vrai tomate : GYAAAAH !!! MAIS C'EST QU'IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE !!!

Dôméki, tendant la bouteille : Saké ?

Watanuki : Passe !

Il termina la bouteille en moins de deux ...

Watanuki, posant la bouteille sur la table, légèrement pompet' : ... ça fait du bien là où ça passe ...

Dôméki, tendant le bocal de prunes : Prunes ?

Watanuki : Passe aussi !

Il se mit à manger plein de prunes ...

Dôméki : Bouffe pas tout non plus.

Watanuki : Faut que je compense !

Dôméki : Tu vas grossir.

Watanuki : Non !!!

Dôméki, prenant le bocal : Moi aussi j'ai faim, tu permets ? J'ai **très** faim.

Watanuki, bleu : Pas de problème, j'te le passe !

Dôméki : miam miam

Watanuki : Je vais chercher les noix de cajou ...

Il se leva et se dirigea pour prendre la poche de noix de cajou.

Watanuki, regardant longuement dans le placard : En parlant d'onigris ... je me demande s'il y a encore du riz ... ah ! Y a pas de riz mais y a des nouilles !

Dôméki, s'apprêtant à gober une poignée de prunes : Ah ouais ?

Watanuki : Y aussi de la coriandre et du curry ... j'vais nous préparer un truc !

Dôméki, la bouche pleine : Cool ! Tu nous prépare quoi ?

Watanuki : Un truc, j'ai dit !

Dôméki, finissant les prunes : D'accord.

Dôméki se leva de sa chaise et le rejoignit. Watanuki s'empara d'une casserole et mit la sauce curry à cuire. Il mit les noix de cajou à griller au four.

L'exorsciste alla voir une deuxième fois dans le réfrigérateur. Il trouva une chose, une seule : une beeeeeelle forêt noire ( baveuh, mon gâteau préféré ... ) avec plein de chocolat, de cerises et de crème fouettée ...

Dôméki, fixant le gâteau : ... ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? Tu me fais envie ...

Watanuki, en faisant tomber sa cuillère, cramoisi : KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?!

Dôméki, sortant le gâteau du réfrigérateur : C'est au gâteau que je parle, abruti !

Watanuki, ramassant la cuillère avec une pointe de déception : ... t'es trop bizarre comme mec ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ... tu me passes un bout de gâteau ?

Dôméki, tendant le plat : Pas de problème.

Watanuki, prenant une part : Merci.

Il prit une bouchée énorme du succulent gâteau gorgé de cerises bien sucrées ...

Watanuki : ... huuum ... j'ai bien fait d'en faire un ...

Dôméki : Ouais ... c'est sûr, j'me régale ...

Watanuki : Content que ça te plaise ...

Dôméki : De rien, je le pense vraiment ... miam miam

Watanuki : _... ça lui plaît ... je suis trop heureux ... GYAAAAAH !!! Mais à quoi je pense !?! Imbécile de Kimihiro ! Cuisine au lieu de penser à des conneries !_

Dôméki, posant le gâteau sur la table : J'en laisse pour après ton plat.

Watanuki : OK !

Il sortit les noix de cajou du four, prit une casserole et y mit de l'eau à bouillir. Une fois qu'elle bout, il mit les pâtes. Au même moment, un doigt se glissa dans la sauce ...

Dôméki, juste derrière lui : Délicieux.

Watanuki : Sois patient, tu veux !?! Et puis reste pas derrière moi quand je cuisine !

Dôméki, se décalant d'un pas : D'accord.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : C'est bientôt prêt ?

Watanuki : Sois patient !!! Oui, c'est bientôt prêt ! T'as qu'à mettre le couvert au lieu de tourner autour de moi comme un requin !

Dôméki : OK.

Il partit voir dans le tiroir à couverts ...

Pendant ce temps, Watanuki sentait que les nouilles étaient presques cuites ...

Il prépara de quoi les égoutter et se tourna vers la table ... Dôméki avait déjà terminé. Il attendait, assis sur le bord de la table, à côté d'une assiette et de deux paires de baguettes.

Watanuki : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail, Dôméki !!! On est deux à manger !!!

Dôméki : Y avait plus d'assiettes propres.

Watanuki : T'as qu'à faire la vaisselle !!!

Dôméki : Je ne sais pas faire la vaisselle.

Watanuki : Mais tu... RRRHHHHAAA !!! C'EST QUAND MÊME PAS COMPLIQUE DE LAVER UNE ASSIETTE !!! C'EST SURTOUT QUE T'AS LA FLEMME !!!

Dôméki, se foutant royalement de sa gueule : Faut laver avec du liquide vaisselle ou du savon ?

Watanuki : **J'T'EMMERDE !!! ESPÈCE DE GROS SALAUD !!!**

Dôméki : Ca doit être prêt, non ?

Watanuki : Euh ... oui, je pense !

Il goûta une pâte. Elle était juste comme il le fallait. Il les égoutta dans l'évier ...

Watanuki, avec un air de reproche : ... c'est sûr qu'il y a une tonne d'assiette dans l'évier ...

Dôméki : T'avais qu'à la faire avant d'aller te coucher, la vaisselle.

Watanuki : J'avais pas envie !!! Ca m'amuse pas, moi, de faire le ménage toute la journée !!!

Dôméki : ... bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai été dégueulasse avec toi sur ce coup-là.

Watanuki, plein d'espoir : Enfin tu me comprends !

Dôméki : Mais je maintiens que la vaisselle aurait dû être faite.

Watanuki, déçu et énervé à la fois : Laisse tomber !!!

Il alla à la table et versa les pâtes dans l'assiette.

Watanuki : Attends avant de commencer ! Je vais chercher la sauce !

Dôméki, s'emparant de ses baguettes : OK.

Watanuki : J'AI DIT DE PAS COMMENCER !!!

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki mit la coriandre, touilla un peu en faisant chauffer, puis il éteignit la gazinière et versa la sauce sur les nouilles.

Dôméki s'arma de ses baguettes ...

Watanuki : **J'AI PAS FINI GROS GOUINFRE !!!**

Il partit chercher les noix de cajou et les mit sur le plat de nouilles. Il mélangea ...

Watanuki : Là c'est bon ! On peut commencer !

Dôméki : Cool !

Il prit un peu de pâtes couvertes de sauce et une noix de cajou, puis goûta.

Dôméki : ... c'est vraiment délicieux. Bravo.

Watanuki, flatté du compliment : J'ai fait ça sur le tas !

Dôméki : Ben ouais, je sais.

Watanuki : J'en referai plus souvent alors !

Dôméki : T'as pas goûté.

Watanuki, prenant des pâtes : Je voulais d'abord savoir ce que tu en pensais ...

Dôméki : C'est gentil. Merci.

Watanuki : C'est rare que je cuisine pour moi, de toute façon ...

Il mangea.

Watanuki : C'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais !

Dôméki : Alors tu en referas ?

Watanuki : Ouais ! Mais connaissant Yûko, elle va arroser mon plat de saké ...

Dôméki : C'est Yûko. Elle est comme ça.

Watanuki : T.T

Dôméki : À part si tu en fais quand il n'y aura plus de saké.

Watanuki : C'est ça !!! J'élabore un stratagème pour que...

Dôméki : Réfléchis pas tout haut, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Watanuki : T'avais qu'à pas boire autant de saké !

Dôméki : On a pas le droit de blaguer ?

Watanuki : ... groumf ...

Ils mangèrent leurs nouilles, tranquillement ...

Dôméki : Il va falloir faire les courses demain.

Watanuki : ... t'as raison ... y a plus rien ... on va se faire engueuler ...

Dôméki : T'inquiète. Si tu lui achète une bouteille de saké cadeau avant qu'elle se lève, ça devrait aller.

Watanuki : Ouais, t'as raison ... faudra que je programme le réveil à 6 heures du matin ... il est quelle heure au fait ?

Dôméki, regadant l'horloge au dessus de l'évier : Trois heures moins le quart.

Watanuki : Il est tard ...

Ils finissèrent le plat de pâtes assez vite ...

Ils voulurent prendre une dernière bouchée de nouilles en même temps ...

Ils prirent un bout chacun de ce qu'il restait ...

... dont une pâte malencontreusement prise dans les deux paires de baguettes ...

... vous sentez le truc venir ...

Ils mangèrent leur bouchée, mais la pâte ne savait pas de quel côté aller aïe aïe aïe !

Döméki et Watanuki aspirèrent la pâte chacun de leur côté, s'approchant l'un de l'autre ...

Leur nez se percutèrent.

Ils relevèrent la tête.

Dôméki et Watanuki, se fixant longuement : ...

Watanuki, pire qu'une tomate : ... coupe et avale la pâte ...

Watanuki, plus rapidement que la lumière, s'enferma dans le placard à produits ménagers.

Sous le regard fixe de Dôméki.

Dôméki : miam mioum crounch miam ... hé ?...

Il descendit de la table et partit voir au placard ...

Dôméki : Hé, sors de là.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Y a du gâteau.

Watanuki, ouvrant la porte avec un sourire béat : J'arriiiiiiiiive !

Installés sur la table avec un bon bout de forêt noire dans la main ...

Dôméki : ... ça fait vraiment dessert ...

Watanuki : Ouais, c'est sûr ... hmmm ... avec toutes les cerises qu'il y a ...

Dôméki : Et cette crème ...

Watanuki : Plein de crème ...

Dôméki : Ouais ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ... rien que tous les deux, tranquilles dans la cuisine, à manger un bon gâteau ...

Watanuki : ... le pied ...

Dôméki : ... dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de saké ...

Watanuki : Ah non ! Si c'est pour te traîner jusqu'à ta chambre quand tu sera trop bourré, non merci !

Dôméki : L'alcool ça me fait rien, mais toi tu tombes comme une mouche.

Watanuki : Mais tu te rends compte au moins ?! C'est de l'eau-de-vie !!!

Dôméki : Et alors ?

Watanuki : Ben voilà, faut pas abuser !

Dôméki : Mais c'est bon, l'eau-de-vie.

Watanuki, prenant un dernier bout de gâteau : C'est pas grave !

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki mangeait avec grand appêtit ...

Alors que Dôméki avait déjà terminé.

Watanuki : C'est la dernière part ...

Dôméki : Ouais ...

Watanuki : miam mioum miam

Dôméki prit un peu de crème sur la part de Watanuki ...

Watanuki : EEEEH !!!

Dôméki : Ben quoi ?

Watanuki : C'est ma part !!!

Dôméki : Je voulais un peu de crème, c'est tout. miam

Watanuki : Ouais mais c'est ma part !!!

Dôméki : Très bonne cette crème.

Watanuki, rougissant un peu : Pas la peine de me complimenter pour m'attendrir ...

Dôméki : Tes joues te trahissent.

Watanuki : GYAAAAH !!! Je ne m'attendris pas du tout !!!

Dôméki récupèra la part de Watanuki et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : miam miam miam

Watanuki : C'ETAIT LA DERNIÈRE PART !!!

Dôméki : Et la mienne.

Watanuki : NON !!! C'ETAIT LA MIENNE !!! T'ES QU'UN GROS GOUINFRE, UN VOLEUR DE PART DE GÂTEAU !!!

Dôméki : C'est un beau métier.

Watanuki : TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE !!!

Dôméki : Ca va, on va pas chipoter pour une part de gâteau !

Watanuki : ... ouais, c'est vrai ...

Ils restèrent assis, sur le bord de la table, à regarder leurs pieds ...

Watanuki : ... on a bien mangé, hein ?...

Dôméki : Ouais.

Watanuki et Dôméki, se dévisageant : ...

**Gros silence ...**

Watanuki, écarlate, s'apprêtant à descendre de la table : ... bon ... beeeeeen ... on va peut-être aller se coucher ...

Dôméki, prenant son poignet : Non.

Watanuki : Hein ?

Dôméki s'empara des deux poignets de Watanuki et le plaqua sur la table.

Watanuki : ...Dô...

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui ...

Dôméki : ... j'ai encore faim ...

Watanuki, dans le rôle de la tomate trop mûre : ...

Dôméki, le regard brûlant : ...

Et il le dévora de baiser : dans le cou, sur l'épaule ...

Watanuki, qui commence à avoir chaud : ...Dômé...ki...

Il arrêta de l'embrasser, et le regarda droit dans les yeux ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Il appuya ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes ... Watanuki se laissa faire, ce n'était pas de refus pour lui ... Il était sous le charme ...

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément ... ardemment ...

Watanuki serra le kimono de Dôméki entre ses doigts ...

... alors que Dôméki ouvrait celui de Watanuki pour embrasser son torse ...

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain matin ...

Dôméki et Watanuki étaient allongés dans le même lit.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi.

Ou plutôt pas envie de dormir.

La **flemme** de dormir.

Il était 6 heures moins le quart.

Et Watanuki avait une chose importante à faire ...

... très importante ...

Dôméki : Tu as un quart d'heure pour t'habiller, aller chercher du saké et de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner, et revenir sans que Yûko ne se rende compte de rien.

Watanuki : Je vais avoir du mal en un quart d'heure !!!

Dôméki : Alors dépêche-toi de te lever.

Watanuki : Tu veux pas m'aider ?

Dôméki : La flemme, pas envie de me lever ...

Watanuki : T.T

Dôméki : Je t'aiderai à ranger les affaires quand tu rentreras.

Watanuki : Merci !

Dôméki : Pas d'quoi.

Et depuis, tous les soirs, ils se refont une soirée pyjama-bouffe.

Ca fait un gros trou dans la carte de crédit de Yûko.

Mais tant qu'il y a du saké le matin, tout va bien ...

**Owari !**

ET VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !!! Alors, c'était comment ? ( je tiens à préciser que cette fic a été écrite en 9 heures sur 3 soirs, c'est un record pour moi ... je l'ai écrite vraiment vite ! OO )

Envoyez-moi des reviews !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!

À bientôt !

Tohru


End file.
